Life is So Unfair
by rainydays75310
Summary: Fine and Rein are two normal people who works at a cafe that their mom and dad owns called Sunny Cafe. One day Fine runs into the famous superstar, Shade, and gets into a little accident with him. Based on the drama Smiling Pasta. Full summary inside. / Discontinued
1. The Worst Birthday Ever

Life is So Unfair

by: MoonlitNights75310

Chapter 1 - The Worst Birthday Ever

**A/N: This is the new story I'll be writing. I'm going to discontinue my other sotry 'Betrayal'...for now.**

Summary: Fine and Rein are two normal people who works at a cafe called Sunny Cafe owned by their mom and dad. On their 17th birthday Fine gets dumped by her boyfriend, Jake. Later Fine ran into the famous superstar, Shade, and got into a little accident with him. Now Fine has to pretend to be Shade's girlfriend and run away from paparazzi. Based on the drama Smiling Pasta.

Chapter 1

Today was Fine and Rein's birthday and they're going to celebrate it at Sunny Cafe, since today the cafe was closed.

"Happy Birthday! Fine! Rein!" their parents, Camelot, Lulu, and all the employees of the cafe said.

"Thank You!" Fine and Rein said in unison.

Elsa, Camelot, and Lulu pulled out a giant cake that says 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY! FINE! REIN!' In the middle of the cake was a big sun and on the sides of the cake were different colored flowers.

Camelot put 17 candles on the cake and lit them up. After everyone sang Happy Birthday, Fine and Rein made their wish then blew out the candles.

"What did you guys wish for?" Thruth asked.

"We-can't-tell-you," Fine and Rein both said.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the party while it lasted.

**~After the Party~**

When the party was over everyone went home while Fine walked around town.

"I can't believe him!" Fine thought. "How could he leave me for her?"

**Flashback**

_ Fine and her boyfriend, Jake (can't think of any other name), walked in the park until Jake stopped walking. He turned around to look at Fine. _

_ "What's wrong?" Fine asked._

_ Jake sighed then said, "Fine...lets...break up..."_

_ "Come again."_

_ "I said lets breakup."_

_ "W-why?"_

_ "Because..." he turned around and pointed to a girl that was waving at him, smiling. "I am dating that girl."_

_ "WHAT? WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" _

_ "Because I'd rather date a pretty girl like her. Unlike you."_

_ "What about me?"_

_ "Your...your...your plain."_

_ "Wha-"_

_ "Save it. I don't want to argue with you. See ya."_

_ He walked away from Fine and towards his 'new girlfriend.' A small rain cloud went above Fine and started raining on her. Fine stood there a while longer then walked to her friend's, Sophie, house to borrow some of her clothes._

**End of Flashback**

Fine walked around town for a few more minutes then decided to go back home.

**~To Shade~**

"Shade, the concert will start in a few minutes. You better get ready," Shade's manager, Auler(Auler is the same age as Shade though), said.

"Okay," everyone's favorite superstar, Shade, said.

After a few minutes of getting ready Shade went on stage. The fan girls started screaming once Shade went on stage. The fan girls were wearing I HEART SHADE t-shirts and headbands.

(A/N: OKAY...I am too lazy to describe the concert.)

**After the Concert**

After the concert ended all the reporters and paparazzi started to crowd Shade and asking him a lot of questions which pissed him off.

"Are you going to promote a new album?" new reporter number one asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sorry, but Shade doesn't have time to answer these question," Auler said.

"But this would only take a minutes of your time," #2 reporter said.

"I am going to promote a new album," Shade said.

"Then do yo-"

New reporter #1 got interuppted by #3.

"Is it true you can't write songs yet?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever thought of writing any yet?"

"I have not found an inspiration yet." (A/N: guess who the inspiration is)

"There were rumors that your girlfriend broke up with you. Was it true?"

Shade was starting to get irritated, so he took off and ran to the parking lot.

"Go after him!"

The reporters and paparazzis chased after Shade. Shade got to Auler's van and took his black hoodie and sun glasses. Then ran out of the parking lot.

(A/N: In this story Auler and Shade could drive. But Shade didn't drive because he rather run than drive.)

The reporters and paparazzis kept chasing chasing. He was starting to get tired. Then Shade ran over a girl with red hair and ruby eyes. (Yep it's Fine!) The paparazzi started taking pictures. Why though?

**Fine POV:**

I was walking home then I saw a boy wearing a black hoodie and sun glasses with reporters and paparazzi chasing after him. The boy ran over me. The next thing I new was that the paparazzi started taking pictures of us. Why though?

**Normal POV:**

Both their eyes widened when they realized what just happened.

**A/N: Yay! I am finished with the first chapter. Please review. :)**


	2. I Am Your WHAT!

Chapter 2 - I Am Your WHAT?

They were too shocked to even move. Not even a muscle. The paparazzi continued to take pictures of the boy and Fine. Why?

**Flashback**

_Shade PoV_

_ I ran over a girl with red hair and ruby eyes. Then I felt something soft on my lips. The next thing I knew the paparazzi were taken pictures of me and the girl. My eyes widened when I realized what happened._

_Fine PoV_

_ I was run over by a boy wearing a black hoodie and sun glasses. Then I felt something soft on my lips. The next thing I knew the paparazzi were taken pictures of me and the boy. My eyes widened when I realized what had happened._

**End of Flashback**

Thats right. Shade and Fine accidently kissed! This will cause a lot of problems. Shade quickly got up and ran away from the reporters and paparazzi. Then the reporters and paparazzi started to crowd Fine and asked her a really stupid question.

"Miss, how did you guys meet?"

"Um...who?" Fine asked.

"The boy at first."

"I never met the boy."

"Then will you explain the ki-"

The reporter never got to finish. Fine felt someone pull her arm and run away with her. She looked up to see who it was. It was the boy from before.

Fine and Shade ran to the park as quick as they can. They finally stopped running when they lost the reporters and paparazzi. Shade was about to run away until Fine stopped him.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!" Fine said.

"Whatever," the boy, who she did not know, said.

"What kind of guy are you? You can't just leave a girl here in a park with reporters and paparazzis chasing after me!"

"Fine. We'll go to my house. At least they won't be able to find you there."

**~At Shade's House~**

Fine looked at Shade's house in shock. It was huge!Shade turned around and said, "Be quiet. My mother is sleeping (in this story moon maria is not sick)."

Fine nodded. Then Shade opened the door to reveal a 4 year old girl.

"Welcome home onii-chan," the girl said. Then she looked behind him to see Fine. "Who's that pretty girl? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Hi Milky. No, she is not my girlfriend. Please don't tell mom she is here okay?"

"Okay onii-chan." Then walked to the living room to watch TV.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"My room."

"Wha- why?"

"It's the only place I could hide you in."

"Oh."

**Time Skip**

**~At Shade's Room~**

"Could I take a shower?" Fine asked.

"Why?"

"Because I smell like sweat. From all the running."

"Whatever." Then Shade (he is still wearing his hoodie and sunglasses) pointed to the bathroom door. "Wear this when you're done." Shade tossed her his clothes on the bed then left the room.

Fine went into the bathroom and came out 20 minutes later. She grabbed her towel and was about to grab her clothes except she forgot to bring Shade's clothes with her when she went into the bathroom.

Fine hoped the boy won't be outside the bathroom. Then she heard his voice outside. Her heart started to beat 10 times faster than it usually does. The she decided to quietly go outside.

**Shade's Phone Conversation**

"Who was this girl on the news online?" Auler asked.

"I don't know who she is."

"Well it's causing a lot of problems in the company."

"How so?"

"Reporters has been coming over here and asking me questions for the past 2 hours!"

"Now what?"

"Do you know where the girl currently is?"

"With me."

"Good. I'll meet with you tomorrow and the girl. We'll discuss this matter then."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**~With Fine~**

Shade turned around to see the girl in only a towel. Fine was about to grab the clothes when her towel dropped. She saw Shade looking at her shocked. Fine's eyes whidened.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Fine screamed. Shade quickly covered Fine's mouth and grabbed her normal clothes and his clothes and hid her (and the clothes) under the bed coveres.

"Shade? Is something wrong?" Moon Maria asked.

"No. Nothings wrong."

Moon Maria opened the door to see Shade sitting up in his bed with the covers over him.

(A/N: Forgot to mention this. Shade took off his hoodie and sunglasses when he went into his room after Fine went into the bathroom.)

"Why was there screaming?" she asked.

"Oh. I saw a cockcroach and screamed. Don't worry it's dead now."

"Okay if nothing's wrong I'll be leaving now."

"Okay."

Moon Maria left the room. Then Fine jumped out of the bed with the towel on her.

"Hey what was that for?" Fine asked.

"You were screaming."

"But you didn't have to do that."

"Whatever."

Then Fine realized something.

"Ah! Your Shade. The famous superstar. Everyone is talking about you."

"You finally realized that?"

"..."

"Just get dressed please." Fine looked down and blushed. She took Shade's clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

**~Bedtime~**

Fine wasn't able to sleep. She was sharing a bed with the superstar, Shade! The she felt strong arms hugging her. Shade's arms. This is going to be a long night.

**~Morning~**

"Hey. Wake up," Shade said.

"What?"

"Change back into your normal clothes."

"Oh."

Few minutes later...

"So are you the girl from the news?" Auler asked.

"What girl?"

Auler showed Fine the printed article of Shade and her kissing.

"Yeah. That's me."

"Okay. So I'm Shade's manager. And-"

"Aren't you the same age as Shade?"

"Yeah. I'm here to talk about this 'accidental kiss' matter with you."

"Okay."

"This is a really big problem. So I want you to pretend to be Shade's girlfriend."

"WHAT?" Fine and Shade shouted. _'I am Shade's girlfriend?"_

"Yep."

Then a knock was heard at Shade's door. Auler opened the door to reaveal reporters and paparazzi.

"Hey it's that girl!"

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Umm...one da-" Fine was interruppted by Auler. Auler was sweating bullets and said, "One year!"

_'What?" _Fine thought.

**A/N: End of chapter 2. Most of this happened in the drama including the towel scene. Please review. :)**


	3. Meeting Her Parents

Chapter 3 - Meeting Her Parents

"So how long have you guys been dating?"

"One d-"

"One year!" said Auler.

All the reporters gasped. _'What?'_ Fine screamed inside her head.

**~With Rein and Everyone at Sunny Cafe~**

"Hey look! Fine's on TV!" Rein said.

"Let me see!" everyone shouted.

_"So how long have you guys been dating?"_

_ "One d-"_

_ "One year!" _

"WHAT?" everyone at the cafe shouted.

"Fine has been dating the supestar, Shade, for one whole year and she didn't tell me!" one of the employees exclaimed.

"Rein did you know about this?"

"No."

'How long has she been dating a guy?"

"I think it was 3 months."

"So she was lying."

_'Wait! I thought Fine was datng Jake. Did they breakup?" _Rein thought.

"What's going on?" Elsa and Truth asked.

"Fine has been dating the superstar, Shade, for a really long time. One year to be exact."

"What?" Camelot shouted when she heard their conversation.

"Yes. It's true."

"Fine has a lot of explaining to do," Rein said.

**~Back to Shade and Fine~ **

The reporters and paparazzi all went back to work/home.

"We need to get you back home, Fine," Auler said.

"Yeah," Fine sulked.

**~Back at the Cafe~**

"Welcome home! Fine!" everyone shouted.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Camelot said strictly.

"About?"

"Why you were dating Shade for one whole year and you didn't tell us."

"Excuse me. Is Fine here?" a boy wearing a black hoodie came in and asked.

"You are?" Elsa asked.

The boy took off his hoodie to reveal Shade. Everyone in the room gasped excluding Fine.

"Hello Shade. How is your mother doing?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. She's doing fine."

Everyone turned to look at Elsa.

"You know his mother?"

"Yes I do."

"And you never told us."

"It never came up."

"Fine why don't you make the famous pasta you and Rein created for Shade to eat," Truth said. (A/N: Rein and Fine could cook.)

"Oh. Okay. What are you guys going to do?"

"We'll just sit here and talk with Shade."

"Okay."

Then Fine went into the kitchen to prepare pasta for Shade.

"So Shade where's your manager?" Truth asked.

Before Shade could answer him Auler burst through the doors.

"Sorry Shade I lo- oh hi I'm Auler Shade's manager."

"Aren't you the same age as Shade?" Rein asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Continuing. How did you meet Fine?" Elsa asked. _'OMG! Moon Maria's son is going to be my future son-in-law.'_

"In the park," Shade lied. _'We actually met while kissing in the street.'_

"Since you guys have been dating for a year what do you like and dislike about Fine?" Elsa asked.

_'We only met each other for a day so there isn't really anything I hate about her except for her whining.' _"I like everything about her," Shade said with a fake smile.

After a few more minutes of asking and answering questions Fine came out with a plate of pasta in her hands. (Spaghetti actually.)

"Here you go Shade," Fine said as she sat in front of him.

"Ahhh. Fine and Rein's creation. They said that anybody that eats this will automatically smile. Whether they are angry or sad. Give it a try," Camelot said.

Shade stared at the pasta for a while hoping it wouldn't taste horrible then took a bite of it. Everyone watched him swallow his first bite then waited for the results. Then Shade smiled an actual smile not a fake smile. Everyone smiled including Fine.

"Do you know what this pasta is called?" Fine asked.

"No."

"It's called 'Smiling Pasta'."

"Okay we'll leave you two alone now," Elsa said and shooed everyone out of the room.

Then Shade put the fork with spaghetti on it in front of Fine's mouth. Fine looked at him.

"What?" Fine asked.

"Feeding you," Shade said while blushing.

"You don't have t-"

"You don't want to give them the wrong idea do you?"

Fine was confused. Then Shade used his eyes to show where he was looking. Fine turned around and sweatdropped. Everyone was spying on what Fine and Shade was doing. Then Fine turned around and ate the spaghetti. Shade blushed even more.

_'She is cute when she eats.'_

The rest of the evening went on like this until Shade had to leave.

**~Outside the Cafe~**

"So when am I going to see you again?"

"Tomorrow maybe."

"Okay. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye."

Then Shade went into Auler's van and left.

**A/N: Yay. Chapter 3 is done. Shade thinks Fine is cute. OMG! I still did not decide if I should continue 'Betrayal' or not. But I will try to continue it. Please review. :)**


	4. Moon Maria's Decision

Chapter 4 - Moon Maria's Decision

**A/N: This is not going to be exactly like the drama, so there is going to be a few switch ups. **

Chapter 4

Moon Maria was standing at the front door when Shade returned. She was really upset. The word has gone out that Shade was dating a 17 year old girl with pink hair and red eyes for a year. Why didn't he tell her? Was she to special or delicate that he can't even introduce her to his own mother?

"What is it mother?" Shade asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating a girl for a year?" Moon Maria asked.

"Ummm...I..." Shade said. _'Damn! I can't think of a good excuse!'_ "You know the girl I am dating is one of Elsa's twins right?" _'I hope she buys it.'_

"OMG! (Does she even say that?) You are dating Elsa's girl. The one with red hair and ruby eyes!"

"Ye..yes." Shade sweatdropped from Moon Maria's sudden actions.

"I haven't seen them since they were dating. So how is Elsa doing? Did you meet her yet?"

"Yes I met her and she is doing fine."

"Elsa should've told me! Wait. I've just decided..."

"What?"

"I am going to..."

"Yes..."

"To..."

"What?"

"Guess."

"Umm...invite Elsa and her family for dinner?"

"That would be a great idea! But I am thinking of something else. Keep guessing."

"Uhh...getting me and Fine an arranged marriage?" _'Damn! Why did I say that?'_

"THAT-WOULD-BE-AWESOME! But keep guessing."

"I don't know what?"

"Your probably going to get mad at me...or not."

"What?"

"IAMGOINGTOTRANSFERYOUTOFINE'SSCHOOL!"

"What? I didn't catch that."

"I said. **I am going to transfer you to Fine's school. Royal Wonder Academy!**"

"What?"

**~With Fine~ **

"AACCHHOO!" Fine sneezed.

"You okay?" Rein asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's Shade talking about you or maybe it is his mother," Rein said, which was correct.

Fine and Rein were inside their room doing their homework. Well not really. Fine was jotting down stuff on her notebook. (Maybe it's about Shade!) Rein was reading a book mainly about romance. Fine was starting to draw. (Okay so in this story, Fine can draw.) Rein peeked over Fine's shoulder and saw her drawing getting revenge on a boy named 'Jake'?

'Wait wasn't that Fine's boyfriend. The one she started dating about 3 months ago? What's going?' Rein thought.

Then Rein saw Fine draw another picture. It was a picture of her and 'whoever' - she can't tell - happily married together with 3 kids and living in a big house. Above the guy it says 'My Prince Charming.' That's weird. Is the boy Shade? Rein looked at the boy on Fine's drawing again. It did kind of resemble Shade. Fine still did not notice Rein until Rein said, "Hey what are you drawing?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Fine screamed.

"So?"

"Nothing."

Rein sighed. "You should really tell me the truth."

Fine looked at Rein with innocent puppy eyes then started Rein about her breakup with Jake and what happened with her and Shade.

"Wow!" Rein said, stunned.

"Yeah. I know."

"So you guys didn't meet in the park?"

"Yeah."

"Then-"

"I'll tell you everything another time. I'm tired."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Rein turned off the lights and went to bed. Fine was still wide awake and started thinking about 'him'. (You know who right?) She soon fell alseep.

**~With Moon Maria and Shade~**

"I can't wait to meet my new future daughter-in-law!" said Moon Maria.

"Oh brother." Shade said.

**A/N: Fine was drawing a boy that resemble's Shade! Is it though? I'll try to update soon. I might not be able to because of homework and homework and homework and homework and a BIG test coming up in May. Please review. :)**


	5. Is That! It Is!

Chapter 5 - Is That...It Is!

"Fine! Rein! Get up!" Camelot shouted.

"Okay...5 more minutes," Fine and Rein said.

"You guys don't have 5 minutes! It's almost 8:30!"

_ 'Well that's a lie..hehehe. That should get them awake.'_

"WHAT?"

Fine and Rein quickly got out of bed to comb their hair, brush their teeth, get dressed, and wash their face. They finished their breakfast then ran back to their bedroom to get their bags. Then Fine noticed something. It was barely even 8:30 or even close to 8:15. But that didn't matter. It's nice to be early once in a while. The twins quickly ran to school. This was going to be another boring day.

**~With Shade~**

"I don't know what your mother was thinking. First, she tells you to transfer to Fine's school. Now she tells me to go too! Why?" Auler asked.

"For fan-girl reasons," Shade said calmly.

"I heard your friend goes there." (Guess who.)

"He's not my friend."

"Didn't he use to?"

_'We used to.'_ Shade wanted to say, but something stopped him. "Nevermind."

"You better get to her school now. You don't want to be late. Who knows you might be in the same class as her."

"Maybe and the same goes for you. Your going to her school to."

Auler sighed. "You should've seen my parents face when I told them I was going to Royal Wonder Academy. They always wanted me to go there. It's a really educated school you know. I wonder how Fine and Rein got into that school anyways."

_'I know what your thinking.'_ Shade thought. (They don't think Fine and Rein were smart enough to get into that school.)

"Could we go now?" Shade asked climbing into Auler's car.

"Okay. I just hope the fan-girls won't get crazy."

"Yeah..."

**~At Royal Wonder Academy~**

"Kyaa! Shade-sama!" the fan girls shouted. (More like screamed.)

"Fan girls!" Shade shouted.

"Run!" Auler shouted back.

Shade and Auler started running away from Shade's fan girls (Shade you should really learn how to wear a disguise. Any girl would notice your 'cool' blue hair.) not knowing where they were going. After what seemed like hours - 10 minutes actually - they finally lost the fan girls and were lost.

"Where are we?" Shade asked.

"Don't know."

"Hey is that... it is!" a voice said.

_'That voice sounds kind of familiar...like..'F-"_ Shade's thoughts were interrupted by loud screams. Auler and Shade turned around to see...even more fan girls!

"Shade-sama will you marry me?" a fan girl asked.

_'Isn't it guys who ask that?' _Shade thought.

"No! Shade is going to be my husband!" another fan girl said.

_'I'm getting tired of this.' _

"Didn't you guys here the news?" Auler asked. The fan girls turned to look at him. "Shade already has a girlfriend.

A second passed...then two seconds...then three...then four...then five...then..."WHAT?"

"Shade how could you do this to us?"

"Um...sorry." Shade sweatdropped. _'Don't they get it? I'm already dating someone why do they still want to chase after me?'_

All the girls walked to their class. Then Shade and Auler sat down on a bench...still lost.

"We should've asked them for directions," Auler said.

"I don't think thats a good idea."

"Why? Because your little girlfriend might get mad?" Auler teased.

"She is n-" Auler covered his mouth.

"You wouldn't want anyone to hear you right?" Auler asked evilly. Shade sweatdropped.

"Hey! Is that Shade?...It is!" someone said.

_'Don't tell me!' _Auler and Shade both thought. They turned around to see...(get ready)...a...a...a...a teacher!

"What are you boys doing here?" the teacher asked.

"We got lost."

"Oh. I'll show you the way to the office. Then you'll get your schedule and go to class."

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

**~At the Office~ **

"So here's your schedule Shade and Auler...now go to class!" the vice principal, Roman (The guy who tried to steal the Prominence.) said.

"Thanks."

When Shade and Auler were out of ear shot Rau and Yan, Roman's assistants, said, "I can't believe Shade is in this school."

"This will make the school even more popular. I might even become the principal of this school," Roman said. (No your not.)

**~In the Hallway~**

Shade and Auler spotted Fine and Rein. Then Auler tapped Rein. Rein turned around and Auler put a finger on his lips. Rein got the message. Shade went up behind Fine and covered her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Guess who?" Shade said.

"Um...who?"

"How could you forget your own boyfriend's voice?"

Shade put down his hands and Fine turned around. Fine's eyes widened. She was too shocked to say anything. Then the bell rang and Fine and Rein went to class.

**~In Class~**

"Class, today we have two new students. Please come in," Tamba-Rin sensei said.

Shade and Auler walked in and the whole class gapsed except for Fine and Rein.

"Shade-sama!" the fan girls shouted.

"Class calm down," Tamba-Rin said. "Shade already has a girlfriend."

The fan girls stopped shouting. They looked at their teacher with tears in their eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Um...Fine." Tamba-Rin sweatdropped. _'Don't they watch the news. It's all over TV and the internet.'_

Then Tamba-Rin told Shade and Auler where to sit. Shade sat next to Fine who was sitting next to Rein. Auler sat between Sophie and Altezza. Altezza blushed and Sophie waved at Auler. Auler waved back. Altezza said hi and Auler said hi back. Which cause Altezza to blush even more. The fan girls glared at Fine. Fine was starting to get uncomfortable. Yep! This was going to be a long day.

(A/N: Let's skip the class period and to lunch.)

**~Lunch~**

"Fine!" Shade called out.

"What?"

"Umm...I wanted to say...PLEASE GIVE ME A TOUR OF THE SCHOOL!" Shade begged.

Fine sweatdropped and said, "Okay."

Fine showed Shade all the classrooms, libraries, and bathrooms that were in the school building. Then she showed Shade the gym, track field, tennis court, basketball court, soccer field, and football field.

What Shade liked the most was the garden. The garden had a big white gate, there were stone roads, and garden lamps. There rose bushes, lillies, daisies, poppies, lavender, cherry blossom trees, herbs, moon flowers, lily of the valleys, and many other flowers. There were a few benches on the side of the stone road and a garden gazebo. There was a small green house where the herbs were kept. That was also where they made the medicine for sick students.

They decided to take a break and eat lunch together under the cherry blossom tree. They even shared some of their lunch. It was so cute. Like they were a real couple. After they finished eating their lunch they fell asleep under the cherry blossom tree. They slept for 15 minutes and woke up when the bell rang.

Fine and Shade said goodbye and went to their classes. Shade felt a feeling he never felt before and it felt real. Was it real? (Your falling for her Shade.) Fine finally got over her breakup with Jake and started to get some feelings for Shade. When will they start confessing their love for each other. But...Shade has to figure out what feeling he was feeling first.

**~After School~**

The rest of the day was really boring, but went by quickly. Finally, the last bell rang and all the students ran out of the school. Fine, Shade, Rein, and Auler walked out of the school and headed towards Auler's car, but someone stopped them.

"Well well. If it isn't Shade," someone said.

_'THAT voice!" _Shade and Auler thought.

The quartet turned around to see three people. Sophie, Altezza, AND...

**A/N: I am thinking of writing a cinderella story with the word 'Hourglass' in the title but I can't think of anything. :( So did anyone figure out who the third person was? Please review. :) **


	6. Shade's Exfriend

Chapter 6 - Shade's Ex-friend

**Chapter 6 **

"Bright."

"..." Bright just glared at Shade then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear I transferred to this school?" said Shade.

"No...you would've told me. Your my best friend right? Oh...wait...I forgot...your not my friend anymore."

_'Why is Bright being so mean to Shade?' _Fine thought.

"Bright-sama...how did you know Shade? I never knew you are - I mean - _were_ friends with him. What happened?" Rein asked.

"Shade...and...I...were...I don't even know now. I guess you could say we were _childhood friends_. But we are not friends anymore," Bright replied.

"What happened?" Rein asked.

"You should ask Shade that," Bright said angrily. "It was his fault I lost anyways."

"Lost wha-"

"It was not my fault! I didn't even know they would pick me!" Shade shouted, cutting Rein off.

"It was an unfair judgement!" Bright shouted back.

"How was I suppose to know? One of the judges were just being unfair!"

"Why should I believe what you are saying?!"

"Because! It...because...how should I know?"

"OKAY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Fine shouted.

"Nevermind. Let's go!" Shade said.

"But-" Fine was cut off by Bright.

"Don't care about what just happened. Just...just forget what just happened."

"But...fine."

Sophie stared at the people in front of her except Altezza. Then she said, "Bye! Auler-niichan!"

"Auler-niichan?" everyone except Auler asked. "EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

"Wh-what a-are you talking a-about Sophie?" Altezza asked.

"What? You didn't know? I thought I told you," Sophie said.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Your always so short-tempered...which reminds me...your angry face is so funny, Altezza," Sophie giggled. Auler laughed at what Sophie said. Altezza blushed as red as a tomatoe. This is really embarassing. Especially in front of her _crush_. Would he ever ask her out now? Or even fall in love with her?

"Bye Altezza. Sophie we should go," Auler said.

"B-by-bye A-A-Auler," Altezza said timidly.

"See ya," Auler said before walking to his car with his little sister, Shade, Fine, and Rein.

-o-

"FINALLY WE'RE HOME!" Fine shouted.

The cafe was closed and no one was there which is wierd because almost everyday everyone was there, but Fine and Rein didn't care. They just hurried to their rooms.

"Okay you want to know what I want to know?" Rein asked.

"What?" Fine asked.

"Why are Bright and Shade enemies?"

"Huh...never thought of that," Fine said.

"Let's break the subject for now...So how's it going with Shade? When are you guys going to kiss? Or when are you guys going to actually go on a date ooorrr fall in love? Then get married and have kids." (A/N: I was laughing while writing that. Then I imagined their kids. Just kidding. ;p)

Rein kept rambling on about Fine and Shade then her and Bright then Altezza and Auler.

"Do you think we should get them together?" Rein asked.

"Who?" Fine asked.

"Altezza and Auler," Rein replied. "They look so good together!"

"How are you so sure they would like each other though?" Fine asked.

"Haven't you seen how Altezza acted around Auler?! I'll have to get more information on Auler though...SO starting tomorrow we're going to get them together!"

"What about **my** problem?!"

"Um...we'll figure that out another time. Just act as Shade's girlfriend for now or just **be** his girlfriend."

"UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !"

**~The Next Day~**

"How are we suppose to get them together without them knowing Rein?!" Fine asked,

"Easy! Just get them alone together!" Rein replied.

Fine sweatdropped. "I don't get it."

"Which means we'll have to get them to a place with no one around!"

"I know that! How are we suppose _**get them together **_- like a couple, in a relationship - not just putting them together alone in a place no one is around!?"

"Simple...just put them together in a room with nobody around and let Altezza confess her love. If that doesn't work then I'll think of something else."

"This better work. After this we'll have to work on my problem!"

**Next Chapter **-_Auler and Altezza_

_"Altezza...um...can...you..uh"_

_"What?"_

_"Can you go on a date with me?"_

_"A..what?!"_

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update. I had lots of schoolwork, writer's block, i had to go to China, then an orientation trip, and then the first day of school started, so i didn't have time to update the story. And i still have not decided if i should continue Betrayal or not. So here's the new chapter and please review. :) FYI i thought of the title for my new story that is based on Cinderella it's called Red and Blue Glass Shoes. **


	7. Auler and Altezza

**A/N: After a long time for not updating new chapters, give it up for Chapter 7 of Life is So Unfair! **

**But really, sorry for the long update. For those who have been waiting for Betrayal to update...sorry! I'm discontinuing it...maybe. :( I'll try to update Love Distance Long Affair as soon as possible. If I can only get my lazy butt off the chair and finish my homework and start to finish typing the chapters. **

**WARNING: Auler and Altezza (as it says on the chapter title)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - Auler and Altezza<p>

* * *

><p>Altezza walked to the park alone, with nothing to do. She sat down on one of the benches that were empty. She leaned back onto the bench. There was no school today so she can rest for a while. Two pairs of hands reached from behind her and covered her mouth. Altezza tried to scream but the sound was muffled by the hands. The people that held her tied her with a rope and put tape over her mouth, silencing her fully. A blindfold was thrown over her head and she was carried away. No one was there to help her. No one saw what happened. All Altezza could do was wait for someone to help her.<p>

She heard someone whispering to someone else. They sounded like girls. But the weird thing was...their voices sound familiar, but she couldn't picture who it was. Could it be someone she knows from school or someone she met in town.

"Next is him," she heard one of them say. "When he's not looking capture him."

Altezza became worried. They were kidnappers. It couldn't be someone she knows. The people she knew would never do such a thing. She struggled to untie herself. The rope burned her skin. She would never let anyone hurt any of the citizens in this town.

A person was thrown next to her. That person was trying to scream to, but the screaming was muffled.

Now that she thought about it. She didn't know where she was. She would've been anywhere. In a cellar, truck, warehouse, etc.

She felt the rope become loose, as well as the blindfold. The two people that captured her quickly left the room, or wherever they were. As they were leaving the closed the door, locking it. Looking around, she tried to see where she was. The lights were closed. She didn't know where she was. The person next to her sighed out loud.

"Finally I'm free," that person said. It was a boy. His voice sounded like...like...Auler's?! Altezza ripped the tape off her mouth.

"A-are you Auler?" she asked quickly. She couldn't possibly be alone with him right?

"Y-yes. You...are you Altezza?" he asked.

"How did you know it was me?!" she asked. She felt her blood rush up to her face.

"How could I not recognize your face?" That was it. She felt like fainting.

* * *

><p>"Did you really think that was a good idea?" someone whispered. That person was leaning against the door, eavesdropping on what Altezza and Auler were talking about, as well as the other person.<p>

"It is a good idea. They should be able to confess their love right now," the second person replied, not knowing that she was missing an important fact. A huge fact.

"But yesterday you said you didn't know if Auler liked Altezza. Plus...they probably think we're kidnappers. I don't want to be arrested."

"Fine. You know how much work I did just to capture them and throw them into our cellar. It is a good thing I had you help. I wouldn't have been able to capture them both by myself."

"Rein. I never said anything about helping you. You just dragged me with you." Fine retorted. True. She never agreed to help Rein kidnap Auler and Altezza. But Rein said she would help her solve her problems if she agreed. "You _would_ help me solve my problem right?"

Rein wasn't paying attention. She was listening to Auler and Altezza's conversation. Fine sighed. What if they called the police? Did they have cell phones on them?

"Fine!" Rein whispered. She looked at her. "Come listen. This is getting interesting."

Fine leaned towards the door.

* * *

><p>Altezza fell down onto Auler's lap. Auler tensed.<p>

"Altezza...a-are you okay?!" he asked her. It took her a while to reply. When she said she was okay, he sighed in relief. He thought there was something wrong with her. "That's good. I thought there was something wrong. I'm glad to here there's nothing wrong."

Without thinking, he patted her head. This time, it was Altezza that tensed.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked. Auler moved his hand back. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to."

He shoved his hands behind his back, embarrassed at what he just did. Altezza felt his embarrassment. She felt just as embarrassed. She was still resting on his lap! She reached through her bag and took out a cell phone.

"Maybe we should call the police." The kidnappers really were kind of stupid. They didn't even think about taking away their stuff. She flipped open her phone. The light of her phone lightened the room. Auler grabbed the hand that held the cellphone.

"Wait. I want to ask you something."

"This is not the time for this." If there was someone he wanted to ask about then he should just ask her after they escape.

"Alezza...um...can...you..uh"

"Can I, what?" She wanted to leave this place, but she also didn't want to leave his side.

"Canyougoonadatewithme?" he said quickly. Altezza didn't hear everything. All she heard was 'can you'.

"Sorry...I didn't catch that the first time. What?"

"I said..." he sucked in a huge breath. "Can you go on a date with me?"

"A...what?!" she shouted. This was no time to be joking. If he was joking, she would cut off his head. "Auler, this is no time to be joking."

"I'm not joking. What I'm saying is true. I...I really like you!" he confessed. Altezza stopped freaking out. He wanted an answer from her, but before she could answer the door slammed open and the lights turned on. And in came Fine and Rein.

"Y-you...you guys were the kidnappers!" Altezza shouted. Rein beamed.

"Yep! And we got everything on tape! Even though we can't see anything. Now...what's you answer Al-tez-za?" Altezza was scared. Rein had this scary happy look on her face. A face she never seen before. Fear was evident in her eyes.

Altezza fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is such a short chapter. But I'll update soon! I hope. Ssssooooo...for those who are still waiting for Betrayal to update then...I'll put up a poll to see if I should or should not continue that story. I know I said I'm going to discontinue it, but I thought...maybe I shouldn't as I was writing this chapter. Anyways...please review! :)**

**I'll update soon if you do!**


	8. Awkward

**Chapter 8**

**Awkward **

* * *

><p>He had hoped Altezza would wake up before they got to her home, but she didn't. Auler shifted in front of Altezza's parents uncomfortably. There gaze made him want to crawl into a hole and never come out, unless he wanted food or water. There was nothing more embarrassing than standing in front of someone's parents carrying their unconscious daughter in front of their very eyes.<p>

"Um..." Auler began, hoping he might see Bright around. "Your daughter fainted today. I think it was from the heat." The older man looked at him skeptically, thinking he was the one that made her faint, the older woman had a strange glint in her eyes - probably thinking they were dating and might get married in the future.

"I'll take her from here," the dad said. If Auler remembered correctly, his name was Aaron. Auler handed Altezza to her father's hands and turned around and left. But not before he heard:

"Come back again sweetheart!"

He blushed.

* * *

><p>Fine walked down the streets of her hometown and wondered what would happen if the truth came out. All she knows is that only one person know the truth. But all Rein has done was say. '<em>Just start on a real relationship with him. It can't be that bad. You'll be famous!<em>' It's bad enough that she gets chased by paparazzi everyday and not only that, she also gets people asking her what kind of person Shade is.

"Rein," Fine said. "You're such a liar." She continued to walk and walk and walk until she couldn't go any where else anymore. The beach.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind. Fine turned around quickly. She thought she would meet purplish eyes but instead she met red eyes.

Bright.

"Bright!" Fine exclaimed. "I can ask you the same thing!" Bright walked up to her, his hands in his pockets. They stood an arms length away from each other. Fine looked away for a moment. What if Rein sees them? She might get the wrong idea.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Bright asked. He looked strange. As if he was going to attack his prey. Which is her.

"He's busy," Fine replied. She wanted to get away. She couldn't risk getting caught with another man alone on the beach without anyone else around.

"Really now?" Bright asked.

"Really."

Unknown to them, a camera flashed off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I would appreciate it! I might also be able to update the next chapter of Betrayal soon. Maybe really soon. **


End file.
